Sam, o leãozinho de pelúcia
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Quinn fica irritada sem motivo aparente, mas será sem motivo mesmo? É isso que Sam tem que descobrir. Spoilers do 2x08. Sam/Quinn


**Título:** Sam, o leãozinho de pelúcia  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Presente Amigo Secreto/2010 p/ Mandis.  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoilers do episódio 2x08: Furt, talvez alguma violência (se for contar a porta como arma ¬¬)  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Quinn fica irritada sem motivo aparente, mas será sem motivo mesmo? É isso que Sam tem que descobrir.  
><strong>N.a:<strong>eu não sei exatamente quando aquela cena que a Quinn aceita ser namorada do Sam e mostra que ta usando o anel, to considerando que foi um dia depois do casamento aqui, tá?

**Sam, o leãozinho de pelúcia**

Durante mais uma sessão de amassos, Sam tentava discretamente descer mais a mão, que agora estava na cintura de Quinn, mas, antes que ele pudesse completar seu intento, a loira que estava dando mordidinhas no pescoço dele, suspirou e disse:

-Uhn...seu cabelo tá com um cheiro tão bom... – Quinn inspirou, beijando atrás da orelha, onde sabia que ele era sensível.

Sam fechou os olhos com força devido o arrepio fenomenal que tomou conta dele. Quando ele recuperou o controle de si, ele falou. Conversar ajudava a não perderem o controle, segundo Quinn.

- É, eu to usando aquele shampoo para cabelos tingidos que o Kurt me deu... tá macio também...olha. – ele levou a mão dela ao próprio cabelo.

Ela tocou e estavam mesmo macios. Todavia, algo naquela sentença a incomodou.

-Por que o Kurt te deu um shampoo?

- Sei lá... algo a ver com ele não suportar ver um cabelo ser tão maltratado... – ele tentou beijá-la, mas ela se afastou.

-Quando foi isso?

-Uma semana ou duas...não lembro direito... – ele deu de ombros e tentou beijá-la de novo, mas ela impediu com uma mão no ombro e se afastando, sentando de lado para ele, na beira da cama.

- Não lembra nem disso? Não imaginava que sua memória fosse tão ruim assim...mas o que eu esperava, garotos são assim...

- O quê? O que quer dizer com isso?

-Nada. – ela suspirou como se estivesse tentando se acalmar para tentar mais uma vez. – Você vai ficar para jantar?...eu prep...

- Nossa, eu sinto muito, mas eu já tenho planos... –ele a interrompeu, coçando a cabeça-...eu e os garotos tivemos essa ideia de nos reunirmos de mês em mês para ter um tempo só pra gente, sabe? Era para ter sido semana passada, mas não deu certo aí vai ser hoje... tudo bem? Sabe, podemos jantar amanhã... certo?

- É claro, é só um jantar estúpido... É melhor você se apressar, não vai querer se atrasar... – Quinn o fez se levantar e o empurrou em direção da porta.

- Mas Quinn, você ta zangada? Você parece zangada...

- Imagina! Divirta-se! E não se importe em voltar tão cedo! – ela bateu a porta com força na cara dele, se ele não tivesse dado um passo para trás, tinha certeza de que teria quebrado o nariz.

*-*S&Q*-*

- Agora me explica o que eu fiz de errado, cara! – pediu Sam depois de contar o que acontecera há algumas horas na casa dos Fabray.

- Garotas... – começou Kurt, fazendo um som de desaprovação com a língua.

- Não comece, Kurt... – alertou Finn, pegando uma latinha de refrigerante da geladeira e voltando para a sala, onde iam assistir a um jogo.

- Eu não ia! Você nem me deixou terminar! – Kurt disse alto para Finn da porta para ele ouvir.- Como eu dizia, garotas e garotos... você deve ter feito algo de errado...

- Por que eu? Ela começou a falar coisas sem sentido e me convidou para jantar depois...

- E ela falou algo sobre você ficar esquecendo as coisas? Isso nunca é um bom sinal...

- Isso, mas aí ela me convida para jantar assim do nada? Estamos oficialmente juntos não faz muito tempo e ela sempre avisava antes, semana passada não deu certo porque saímos...e hoje o Finn disse que a casa ia ta livre...aliás, onde estão seus pais? – ele tentou mudar de assunto, não queria estragar a diversão dos garotos, quem sabe amanhã a Quinn não estivesse mais calma?

- Ah, eles saíram para comemorar um mês de casamento... Sabe, como não tiveram lua-de-mel...por minha causa... – Kurt desviou o olhar e mordeu os lábios, suspirando. Ele estava olhando para a parede com os olhos meio desfocados, até que franziu o cenho, piscando-os, como se tivesse pensando em algo. –...Você disse que não faz muito tempo que estão oficialmente juntos...quando exatamente isso aconteceu?

- Bem...eu não lembro o dia...mas foi depois do casamento dos seus pais, se não me engano.

- É, já sei o que você fez de errado e como consertar! – ele se ergueu da cadeira que estava, juntando as palmas das mãos e batendo-as de leve, alegre. – Ela não tem problemas com bichos de pelúcia, tem?

- Não, ela até tem alguns ursinhos muito fofos no quar...

- Perfeito, só me dê um minutinho!

Antes que ele sumisse pela porta da cozinha, Sam ainda conseguiu perguntar:

- Mas o que eu fiz de errado?

- Um mês de casamento, Sam! Um mês! –e ele saiu.

Logo Kurt estava de volta com as mãos atrás das costas e um sorrisinho que diminuiu visivelmente ao ver a expressão ainda confusa do loiro.

- Kurt, eu ainda não...

- Sam, fez um mês ontem desde o casamento, meu pai esqueceu, mas eu descobri que isso tinha magoado Carole um pouco... Sabe, o começo de um relacionamento é para ser a melhor parte e é bom comemorar isso. Eu arrumei as reservas para meu pai hoje e disse para ele fazer uma surpresa para ela e dizer que só não foi ontem porque todos os bons restaurantes estavam lotados. Agora, se você ainda não entendeu, eu vou ter de dizer, se fez ontem um mês que meus pais se casaram e você começou a namorar a Quinn no outro dia...

- Faz um mês hoje que estamos juntos... – ele completou e olhou desesperado para o outro.

- E o jantar provavelmente era uma surpresa ou tinha alguma envolvida...

- O que eu faço?

- Você vai dar isso de presente para ela – Kurt tirou um leão de pelúcia de onde o escondia nas costas, a juba do bicho tinha o mesmo tom de loiro dos cabelos de Sam.

- Mas não tem problema? Ele é seu, não? - ele interrompeu.

-Nenhum problema, ainda t no papel de presente que ganhei, eu sou alérgico, sem problema, é todo seu ou da Quinn,nesse caso. Agora, deixa eu terminar de explicar... Você vai dizer que era só uma brincadeira ter dito que ia passar a noite com a gente, era só uma desculpa para pegar o presente, se ela não acreditar que você não esqueceu, pelo menos vai ter o presente...

- Valeu, Kurt! Você é incrível, cara! – Sam deu abraço rápido nele e apertou-lhe os ombros, sorrindo radiante.

- Eu sei disso, agora vai! Rápido!

Sam fez que sim com a cabeça e saiu.

Alguns dias depois, Kurt ficou feliz em saber que havia dado tudo certo e que o casal estava mais feliz do que nunca. Finn até acrescentou que ela devia ter ficado tão irritada porque ele também esquecia muito de datas assim e devia estar radiante por Sam não ser igual.

_Ah, e claro que a Quinn deu o nome de Sam para o leão de pelúcia._

The End.

**N.a:** Será que ficou bom? Espero que goste, Mandis, fiz com todo o carinho! Até que escrever com a Barbie e o Ken foi legal, e não podia faltar meu Kurt !


End file.
